the_chronicles_of_braniemippo_mippoellington_2fandomcom-20200213-history
The chronicles season 5
the chronicles season 5 Aired from June 9th 2019 to August 3rd 2019. cast members series regulars * Avendia descal as Amore 'Jade' moonstone/earth mystrio (15/16) & The Offbeat ones (1/16) * bluja as Rebirth seele/shockwave (16/16) * bearla as Gale/mind control girl (12/16) * small hippo as sanko shoney/telekinesis hippo (16/16) * chocolatabear as flim 'kimbale' finder/force feilder (16/16) * big hippo as charles spencer (5/16) & Argent/Universe one Big hippo (3/16) & Zentfa (1/16) recurring cast * Arfey dj Semenol as Duplicate Arfey/Allegiance (4/16) & Allegiance/Universe 8 Arfey (1/16) * Soft HIppo as the duplicate General (10/16) * Patrick Ellingtons as Master of the Duplicates/Universe 8 Patrick (8/16) * Buddy boy as Duplicate buddy boy (5/16) & Universe one buddy boy (3/16) Special guest stars * Mj Ellington as vantaska voice (1/16) * giant hippo as The Book Reader (1/16) * panda as Zentfa (2/16) plot points * big hippo will play two characters this season.(Big Hippo played Charles spencer in the first nine Episodes and Argent/Universe one Big Hippo in the second half of season 5) * Soft hippo will be in the reccuring cast. * the duplicate general and aliegance will be played by two reccuring cast members.(Soft Hippo plays the Role of The Duplicate General and Arfey dj semenol plays Allegiance) * zentapaka will return as its god in a couple of episodes with panda playing zentapaka god (Panda Play's Zentfa: A Ancient god who is the first Zentapaka) * The Offbeat ones will be the Antoignist of Take Eighteen. ''' * '''Zarious III will be the Take Eighteen series setting. * The Ventasaka will return this season (they Returned in Episode 7) * A Sequel to season 4's Gales Life episode will Be a Episode of this season.( Episode 6 'the Manager' is the sequel Episode). * Patrick Ellingtons who has played universe one patrick since 2015 plays the master of duplicates.(Master of duplicates is universe Eight Patrick). * universe one Big hippo of the Memorial hippo series returns for season 5 episode 10 onward ''' * '''In season 5 Episode 11, Amore Moonstone will get a standalone Episode as a Main character in the series.(In the river of one, Amore fights the duplicates by herself) * Song of sadness is the sequel Episode to season 5 Episode 9:Heartbreak of love.(song of sadness see's Gales return to team chronicles NE). * Gale will fall in love with another member of team chronicles NE (In GALESANKO) * In the final two episodes of season 5, Team chronicles NE and the duplicates will go to war.'' (Correct)'' * The time paradox machine will appear.(in the season finale) * Big Hippo will takeover as the role of zentfa in the season finale. '(correct,''a t the end of season 5 and for season 6). trivia Trivia: * season 5 is the first season not to have most of volume one characters. * season 5 will feature a backdoor spin-off pilot for confirmed Limited spin-off series: take eighteen * Season 5 will be the last season of the series to air In 2019. * The chronicles was renewed through season 8. * '''The chronicles season 5 is the third season to fully air during the summer (From June to August) # the first two seasons were season one and season two. * season 5 will be the final season that Mippo Mippo will be an Executive producer.(Mippo Mippo will be replaced by Hippo Hippo and Avendia desical as the third and fourth Executive producer's). * this is the final season that qu!ea-music film company will not be credited in the music and will play a bigger music role in season 6 onward. Myths: * Category:The chronicles seasons Category:Seasons